Pudding Cup
by Spencebox
Summary: Honestly, it was just for a pudding cup. Is that too much to ask?


Emery wiped the sweat from her brow, putting on her most determined face. She'd made it this far; it was pointless to turn back now, knowing going back down would be twice as worse. She huffed a deep breath and put one foot on the step, holding her stomach with her full hand and grabbing the railing with the other, propelling her other foot to follow its twin. It took longer than an average person to get up the twelve steps, but being eight and a half months pregnant really put a strain on her back.

She cheered a loud 'YES', stretching her arms above her head, though bent over when her back creaked in pain. She huffed and waddled down the hall, practically desperate at this point to get back into a comfy as shit bed with her back propped with the comfiest pillows known to man. And she would've made it too if her stomach hadn't slowed her down to the pace of a turtle and allowed a red in the face Simon to catch up with her.

"Are you outta your goddam mind! Negan will feed me to the walkers if he knows you were out of my sight for more than a second and can you just stop trying to get past me for a goDDAMMN SECOND!"

Emery had been trying to get past the taller man's broad shoulders but had halted at his loud holler. She froze and stopped the fight, trying to give him the most pleading look she could muster; red in the face and sweating like a sinner in church. He sighed and gave her one of those disappointed dad looks. He tended to baby her, thinking that he had to protect from everything, even herself.

"If it helps, I was trying to get back to Negan's room before you so rudely stopped me. Now if you would escort me back I would gladly come with you." She beamed at him and mentally cheered when he relented and helped her waddle back to the leaders room.

"Why were you out here anyway, seeing as I can get you anything you need?"

"I wanted to go to the cafeteria and get one of those chocolate pudding cups. It's so strange like it's not like normal squiggly jello, its all pudding like and I was craving one."

"You left the comfy confines of your bed for a fucking pudding cup Em?"

She smiled and held up two fingers. "I got two cups."

He scoffed but she could see the slight uptick at the corners of his mouth. They turned the corner that led to Negan's room; though nearly fell over in their backtracking when they caught sight of the man himself standing in front of the door with a deadly sneer on his face. They plastered against the wall, trying to calm their breathing and looked at one another, knowing they were in trouble. Though before they could even speak to one another they heard the thundering footsteps of a pissed off leader. Negan appeared around the corner and practically melted Simon with his gaze, though it did lighten up when he caught sight of Emery.

He sighed and took out his walkie-talkie, "Found her D. Call the guys off. And don't bother me for a while. Out." He placed it back in his pocked and spoke in a calm voice

"Now y'all wanna tell me why the fuck you're sneakin around like you're avoidin someone? It wouldn't be little ol' me right? I mean you'd only be sneakin around if ya did something wrong, right?"

They gulped and Emery spoke before Simon could get his ass handed to him.

"Don't be mad Negan, I left our bed to get pudding from the cafeteria and didn't tell Simon, it's not his fault. He helped me up the stairs and was just scolding me on what I did was terribly wrong." She gave him her best smile and batted her eyelashes, even taking the couple hard walking steps towards him and hugging him a best as she could with her large stomach. She felt him let loose a deep breath and his arms close around her shoulders. He must have thrown Simon a look because the sound of retreating footsteps resonated through the hall.

They pulled away from one another and she felt Negan gently put his hand on her lower back and lead her to his bedroom. He closed the door as Emery waddled to the bed, ready to get comfortable and put her feet up. She plopped on the bed and waited for him to follow. He stood in front of her sitting form and slowly took off his leather jacket, leaving him in a white shirt, white bandage still on his forearm. Putting his hand on her shoulders, he gave her a hard look; one that resounded how pissed at her was to find her gone.

"I really was just trying to get pudding…I was coming right back. Please don't be angry with me."

"No Em baby I'm not angry, never at you. I just wish you would listen to me. Everything I do I do to keep you safe. You know that right?" She nodded at his words. She gripped her stomach as a flush of pain ran down her spine, a squeak of pain leaving her lips. Instantly Negan was on his knees holding her stomach in his two large hands. He looked to her face for an answer, trying to decipher between small pain and early pregnancy pain. She huffed a breath, "Back pain. I need to elevate my back so the baby weight doesn't collapse my spine."

Negan worked like a machine, lifting her legs off the floor and onto the bed, all while putting his voluptuously large pillows behind her head and back to give her the support she needed. She sighed in relief when the pressure went away and looked to Negan, a devious mark crossing her lips.

"You know what else would make me feel better?" She lifted her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and smiled when he got the message. He stood and went to her feet, pulling off her shoes and kissing her little toes, loving the little giggle leaving her lips. He pulled the loose grey sweatpants down her stubbly legs and relished in the feeling of her skin. He pulled them off and honed in on the scrunched up orange underwear that was under her protruding belly. He chuckled and stepped onto the bed like a predator, leaning down and pulling the panties away from her with his front teeth, dragging them off of her. He pulled them from his mouth and pressed them against his nose relishing in her smell.

"You are the only man I've ever met that smells my underwear I swear…"

He chuckled once more and stuffed the panties into his back pocket for later, "And I'm the only man that ever will baby girl." He loomed over her, "You're mine Emery. You've always even mine and you always will be."

She reached up and his lips met hers in a burst of fireworks, both pouring love into the kiss. They both parted and Negan made his way to her middle. He practically tore her white shirt off, his shirt actually, and gazed at her plain grey bra. She wasn't able to wear her usual ones as her breasts had swelled along with her stomach. They were filled with sweet milk and she found that Negan tended to ty and get a taste one time or another. She guessed today was his lucky day.

He undid the front clip of the bra and practically came at the sight of her heavy breasts. Her nipples had a brown dusting and the tip of the nipple was leaking bits of white milk. His hand found the meat of her breast and he lightly squeezed, not enough to hurt, and moaned when more milk spilled from her dark tit. Leaning down, he licked a trail up and found the milk was sweeter than candy. Taking the nipple in his mouth he sucked as hard as he could, relishing in the stream of milk shooting into his mouth and the feel of Em arching into him.

She gasped at the suction feeling in her chest, though didn't ask him to stop, finally having the feeling of less weight on her chest. He sucked and sucked until her breasts couldn't give anymore, but luckily he just moved to the other. He sucked with fervor, trying to get every drop she had. She threw her head back and lightly moaned, waiting for him to finish.

He let go of her wet nipple with a pop, a small dribble of milk going down his chin. She fell back to the bed, "You've had your fun mister. Get back to business."

"Bossy. I like it."

He moved his body down to her lower half and lay on his stomach, putting one of her legs over his shoulder, revealing her glistening pussy. He lightly kissed down her thigh and when he finally reached his goal he dove in, tongue diving into her pussy like it was an all you can eat buffet. She, as best as she could, arched off the bed at the feel of his tongue wrapping around her clit. He sucked and lapped at her throbbing clit, loving the moans coming from above, He pulled away, licking his lips, before diving back in, tongue stretching as far as it could into her pussy. He rolled his tongue around the empty space, his hands having to move up to her swollen flesh to hold down her thrusting hips.

Her juices flowed into his mouth as she came, a desperate screech leaving her lips. He drank every drop, savoring in the sweet taste of her release. He pulled back and licked his lips, eyeing her drowsy face and heaving chest. Leaning forward, he planted his lips on her belly, kissing the warm skin. He pulled back and stood up from the bed, puling off his trousers and sliding his underwear down his lithe legs.

He stroked his cock until it was hard, then slid back onto the bed on his knees. He pulled his white shirt over his head and turned, throwing it across the room. When he turned back to look at her, her head was turned to the side and her hands were covering her bulging stomach. He knew that look on her face.

"Hey, hey, Hey Em… Don't hide from me. You know how much your stomach just… _turns me on._ " She giggled and blushed at his words, a rosy red color covering her cheeks. He pushed her hands away from her stomach and rubbed his own over it, the hard warmth of it really doing something to his throbbing erection. He scooted up a bit and jutted his cock against he stomach, eliciting a startled sound from her and a dashing grin from him. He humped a few more times before a "Just fuck me already" from Em prompted him to move back down and line his cock up with her pussy.

He rubbed the tip in her juices before sliding in balls deep, her silky walls like velvet on his cock. He was still for a moment, and then he pulled away, leaving just the head, before plunging back in, throwing his head back in pleasure. He kept a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out. His hand drifted to her swollen breast and he squeezed it, loving the squeak leaving her red bitten lips.

Her hands reached up to his back, racking her nails down his bronze back. He made sure to be careful of her body, still taking care of her swollen abdomen. She always came before him, a broken yell leaving her lips as he pounded into her sopping wet pussy. She sat breathing heavily, eyeing the wild man still thrusting into her. Though he pulled out, gripping his cock and jacking off, cumming on her stomach, loving the look of his release on her stomach. He stroked one last time, putting the last drop of cum on her. He leaned over her, eye to eye, and rubbed his release into her skin, chuckling at the way she scrunched up her nose.

"You're a filthy man, you know that right? There's such thing as a towel you know, its not like some other guy is gonna come sniffing around me." She laughed as she spoke, loving the glint in his eyes at the mention of another man trying to take her from him. The very thought was laughable. He looked to the bathroom, grunting as he slid off the bed, retrieving a damp cloth to wipe down her swollen entrance, making sure to not clean off her stomach, which prompted an eye roll from her.

He threw the cloth away and slid back into bed, throwing his arm over her stomach. She hummed as he laid his head on her chest, the beating of her heart a soothing lullaby in his ear. Even when a felt a sudden wetness in the bed, he decided to ignore it and enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Don't be alarmed, but I think my water just broke."


End file.
